


Alex Danvers tries to resolve SuperCorp angst and to gain a sister in law

by ijedi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex protective of Lena, Alex sees Lena as a baby sister in law, Alex ships SuperCorp, Because Ruby is a smart kid, Brief mention of Guardian Corp but not endgame, F/F, Kara and Lena both upset, Kara doesn't know at first that Lena knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Ruby knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Serious SuperCorp angst post 3:18, Supercorp angst, Winn mentioned briefly, eventual supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Alex is upset at seeing that Kara and Lena are angry at one another. Alex also doesn't like how Kara is treating Lena "your name is Luthor, so I don't want to trust you," so Alex gets protective of Lena. Alex also tries to resolve SuperCorp angst post 3:18, and in the process wants SuperCorp to occur.





	Alex Danvers tries to resolve SuperCorp angst and to gain a sister in law

Alex was sitting with Ruby on the couch. The teenage girl was sad, tears exiting her eyes; Reign not only attacked her, but Ruby also found that this evil Kryptonian was her mother. “Thank you for helping me, Aunt Alex,” said Ruby, putting her head on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex smiled. “Always happy to help, Ruby. I am so sorry you had to experience that. I promise that we will search for a way to bring your mother back,” said Alex. 

The teenager hugged Alex and laid still on the sofa. Alex put her hand over Ruby.

“I can never trust Supergirl again,” Alex heard Lena speaking, feeling a punch in the gut, since she loved Kara and Lena being good friends, even if Alex wished for the two oblivious women to become something more.

“Ruby, I am here. I brought you ice cream,” said Lena, bringing the bag filled with ice cream to Ruby, who smiled.

“Thanks Aunt Lena. You didn’t have to bring me so much ice cream, two or three cones would be enough,” said Ruby.

“Nonsense, I know that you like ice cream, and I wanted you to be happy,” said Lena. “In fact, feel free to call this number, and you will get free ice cream delivery at your door,”

“Um, Aunt Lena, why did you give me the phone number of that company?” Ruby asked.

“I knew that you liked ice cream, so I bought it,” Lena said.

“Thanks for buying such a large bag of ice cream,” said Ruby.

“No, I mean I bought you the company, so that you can get ice cream from there at any time,” said Lena.

Ruby smiled and grabbed the bag, taking out a vanilla ice cream. She saw a caramel flavor and put it away. “Nope, I don’t like this one,”

Kara chuckled. “Lena, you are so extra,” Kara said to her friend.

“I am just helping my friends, like when I bought CatCo so that you would return being a reporter,” said Lena. Alex face palmed, Lena was really being so extra; the Agent liked the CEO and wished they would become in laws at some point, although Kara was making it hard for Alex’s dream to come to fruition.

“Thank you by the way for saving CatCo from that asshole Edge,” said Kara.

“My, my, who would’ve known that Kara Danvers could curse?” Lena said, smiling.

“Aunt Kara, hi, would you like some of my ice cream?” Ruby asked Kara.

“Can I?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” said Ruby, giving Kara the caramel ice cream that she herself didn’t want to eat. While Ruby gave Kara that flavor just because she didn’t like that flavor, the fact that Kara took it didn’t escape either Alex or Lena.

“Aunt Kara, can I show you my action figures? I love Supergirl one,” said Ruby, leading Kara to Ruby’s room, where Ruby showed the action figures, leaving Alex alone with Lena.

Lena looked at Kara, and sighed, slightly shaking her head; Lena’s body tensed. Alex noticed Lena’s change in behavior.

“You know, don’t you?” Alex asked.

“Alex, of course I know about Kara’s other job, about her helping people, but Kara, she crossed a line, she went behind my back and used my personal relationship against me. I don’t know I can forgive her after that, but I just have to work with her to save Sam, since Sam is actually my friend unlike Kara,” Lena sighed. “It frustrates me that I have to talk to Kara as if nothing happened, but since Kara herself chose not to tell me her secret, it’s not my place to tell her that I know,”

“I am sure that Kara will realize that she was wrong,” said Alex.

“I doubt it. I thought Kara was my friend, but now I realize that only Sam is my friend, and Sam is fighting Reign over their shared body,” said Lena.

“I can’t tell you whether Kara is or isn’t your friend, that is for you to decide, but I also want to be your friend,” said Alex.

Lena raised her eyebrow. “I like you, and I wish we were sisters, well sisters in law,” Alex knew that Lena would understand the implications of that statement.

“I am mad at Kara,” said Lena.

“I know that, but I can dream,” smiled Alex. “Besides, you need someone in your life on whom you can lean on, especially when you are stressed,”  
Lena smiled a bit. “Thanks Alex, your friendship means a lot,” said Lena.

“And for the record, I never thought that you were evil, only during Medusa I was skeptical of you, but after that I trusted you, even if I never actually expressed my opinion of you vocally,” said Alex, placing her hand over Lena’s shoulders.

Kara and Ruby returned, seeing Alex and Lena sitting together. “Someone’s cozy,” said Kara.

“Kar, I thought that Lena needed a friend, although you can always comfort her. Lena told me about her fight with Supergirl, and as Supergirl’s friend, I thought you could contact Supergirl, so that she and Lena could have a civil conversation and try to mend their bond of friendship,” said Alex.

“Why don’t you call Supergirl? You know her too, well, unlike me, she works with you,” said Kara.

Ruby looked at Kara a bit closer, especially at Kara’s face, and then at Lena, but said nothing.

“Supergirl didn’t answer my calls, but maybe she would answer yours, since Supergirl is my work colleague, but you and Supergirl occasionally drink coffee or tea in the evenings together,” said Alex, remembering the story Kara told her about the time Kara saved falling Lena. And while Alex wouldn’t reveal to Kara that Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl, she wanted to provide many opportunities for Kara to do so.

“Supergirl told me she would be spending time training, planning how to stop Reign,” said Kara.

“How about we play some games,” suggested Ruby. Alex had to give credit to the teenager; Ruby was perceptive, and knew how to ease tensions in the room, even if her own sister was oblivious to Lena knowing her secret.

After Kara, Alex, Lena, and Ruby played monopoly, Kara and Lena left to their own apartments, with Alex staying to guard Ruby in case Reign would show up.

“Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara are mad at one another,” said Ruby.

“Yes, yes they are, and while both had good points in their arguments, I think Lena had better points. Oh, hey, look at the time, it’s getting late. Let’s get you to bed, kiddo, while I will plan how to show Kara that she was wrong in not trusting Lena, and trying to match them together,” said Alex.

“Can I help?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, you can, by going to sleep,” said Alex.

“Aww,” said Ruby.

“You are going with me tomorrow, since the place I work in has better security, so we can talk about how to get Kara and Lena together there, but you are still young, and you need to sleep,” said Alex.

Ruby showed Alex her tongue, but still went to bed, while Alex remained sitting on the couch, planning how to make Kara and Lena become friends once more. Occasionally she looked at Ruby, who was peacefully sleeping in the bed, guarding the teenager.

Next morning, Alex and Ruby were amongst first to arrive at the DEO. “Hey Ruby, go play games with Uncle Winn, while I need to set up a few things,” said Alex.

“Hey,” said Winn to Ruby.

“Are you Uncle Winn? Can we play Doom?” Ruby asked, much to Winn’s horror. The two debated a bit, before finally agreeing to play some World of Warcraft.

Meanwhile, Alex went to the training room, and activated the Kryptonite emitters, so that she could spar with Kara. 

“Susan, I need your help,” Alex texted to Susan Vasquez, and after receiving help from the fellow agent, texted Lena to meet her at the DEO for them to talk. She then texted Kara, wanting to spar with her sister.

Kara arrived promptly, and entered the Green Room, where the Kryptonite levels were high enough for Kara to lose most of her strength, and basically temporarily become a human.

“I missed this,” said Kara. Alex smirked.

“We haven’t sparred in a while, Kar. You could use some practice; you will need it to fight Reign if she were to ever escape,” said Alex.

The sisters sparred for one hour. While Kara did her best, Alex went easy on her, since Kara was much more inexperienced in actual hand to hand combat.

As they were sparring, Lena approached the Green Room and entered it. “Hey Alex, why did you want to speak with me?” Lena asked, and instantly froze. 

She saw Supergirl sparring with Alex in the room, and the green light clearly indicated Kryptonite presence in that room.

Kara and Alex stopped sparring and looked at Lena.

“Hi Lena, Lena, hi, what are you doing here?” Kara asked Lena.

“I wanted to ask you the same thing, Supergirl. Why are you using this room, Supergirl? It clearly has Kryptonite,” said Lena, feeling both hurt and anger.

Alex looked at Supergirl, and retrieved a small device from one of her pockets. “I am sorry, Supergirl, but I had to do this,” said Alex, pressing the red button.

Instantly, a few screens turned on inside the Kryptonite Room; a series of videos and images appeared on the screens.

“I can explain,” said Kara, as all three women saw an image of Kara using Kryptonite against Reign in the battle where the Legion of Superheroes first fought Reign before Kara saved them. 

Another video showed Alex using a Kryptonian necklace on Reign, and while it only briefly stopped Reign, it did stop Reign from fighting the DEO Agents.

“Supergirl, why is there so much Kryptonite,” said Lena, finally being able to ask questions, finally recovering from all the information she had been just given.

“Lena, I,” said Kara.

“You used Kryptonite before, and not just by proxy where the DEO used it, or working out in a room full of Kryptonite, but you also used Kryptonite yourself to fight Reign, and you had the nerve to call me out on trying to do the exact same thing?” Lena didn’t shout, but it was clear that she was angry.

“And so what? Yes, I used Kryptonite, and yes, the DEO also used Kryptonite, but unlike you, I can trust the DEO in using Kryptonite for good,” said Kara.

“What does that supposed to mean?” Lena asked.

“You asked me to tell you my real name, but like I told you, isn’t it a bad idea for me, a Super, to tell my secret identity to you, a Luthor?” Kara asked.

“So it all comes down to the fact that I am a Luthor, isn’t it right, Supergirl?” Lena asked.

“Supergirl, I always try to protect and defend you, but we both know that you are wrong now,” said Alex, looking at her sister. 

“She is a Luthor, so you cannot trust her,” said Kara.

“Okay, let’s play it your way. I am a Danvers, and my father, Jeremiah Danvers, works for her mother, Lillian Luthor, so by your logic, a Super not only cannot trust a Luthor, but also a Danvers since a Danvers is working for a Luthor. So, by your logic, I am just as bad as my dad, and I don’t mean Papa Bear, damn Winn, you know I meant Jeremiah, my biological father,” said Alex, approaching Lena, and hugging her.

“You are supposed to be on my side! You are my sister, not hers!” Kara shouted.

“According to me, I am. According to your own logic, neither a Danvers, nor a Luthor can be a friend with a member of the House of El. Oh, and just before I go, whose father created Medusa in the first place, and whose Aunt wanted to use Myriad on everyone?” Alex asked Kara, who looked confused.

“Alex! You are wrong, I, we,” Kara was at a loss of words.

“I love you, but I don’t want to tolerate bullying, and you are being unreasonable. Please think of what I just said to you, Kara,” said Alex. Both Alex and Lena left the Green Room, leaving Kara standing there alone.

“I screwed up, I seriously made a mistake,” realized Kara, but she knew that the three women had to spend some time apart, since they just had a heated argument.

In frustration, Kara flew out of the DEO building, and went to catch some criminals.

While Winn was still playing video games with Ruby, Alex and Lena went sit on the couch, since both of them needed rest after having such a heated argument, well, heated mostly on Alex and Kara’s part.

When they sat on the couch, Lena put her legs in one corner, and fell asleep, with her head and upper torso soon falling, and finding rest on Alex’s shoulder. “Lex,” said Lena while being semi awake, laying comfortably on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex was upset. She knew that Kara wouldn’t like the comparisons Alex has made, but Kara was wrong in judging Lena for the actions of Lena’s mother and brother. Well, at least Alex now knew that Kara became aware of her hypocrisy and awful treatment of Lena, and now the three of them could mend bonds and become a family they destined to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I still find it strange that Kara is angry at Lena, but Alex while asking Lena why she didn’t tell the truth about Sam, was never rude towards Lena, and always talked to her calmly. One would think that Kara and Alex would have opposite reactions towards Lena.
> 
> Also, I don’t think Alex would tolerate bullying, especially after seeing her defending Ruby against the girl who was mean towards Ruby. And even if Kara is her sister, I think that Alex could side with Lena on this.
> 
> I plan for this to be a short story with SuperCorp endgame, where both Kara and Lena would forgive one another.
> 
> Also, I think it is an interesting thing to explore where Lena would see Alex as a figure of what Lex could have been towards her – supportive, respectful, while being an older sibling figure in Lena’s life. They also do share the same name and both are older than Lena.


End file.
